Operating RAGs Help
'Opening The Game' Many people run into the problem of not being able to open the game. They get the message, "Sorry, this RAGs game file is unreadable." So far, there have been a few different ways to get rid of this message. *Make sure the file was completely downloaded. Size of the file should be about 52 MB. *Make sure that the file is not read-only. RAGS need to modify the file in order to play. *Save the file to your hard drive. Firefox modifies the file to be read-only if you open the file instead of saving it, which triggers the above problem. Then open the file from your desktop or wherever you saved it. *When installing the RAGs system itself, unzip the files to your desktop and make sure you install the file ending with ".exe". Installing the file ending in ".msi" apparently does not install every component needed to open and run the game. *Install the RAGs version that is needed for the current version of the game to run. The current version of RAGs being used is 2.2.10.0. A link to the current version can be found of the main page of this wiki or Anonymous Man's Blog. *There may be a possibility that Microsoft SQL Server 3.5 needs to be downloaded. The following link is for Windows. http://www.microsoft.com/download/en/details.aspx?displaylang=en&id=5783. *To properly run RAGs .NET Framework 4.0 is needed...apparently. Anyway, the link for downloading .NET Framework 4.0 is http://www.microsoft.com/download/en/details.aspx?id=17851 . *Make sure you are not opening the file on a network share. Copy it to your desktop then try to open it. *All else fails, try uninstalling and reinstalling. 'The Basic Controls' I know how difficult it can be to navigate RAGs when you have just opened it for the first time. However, hopefully this page will provide some insight into how to get around the program. 'Compasses on the Game Screen' When looking at the picture on the right, but you may have to blow it up a bit to get a really clear view, there are two compasses that are on the bottom half of the screen. Using the Green Dots present on the compasses will navigate you between rooms within the game. The large compass is for rooms that are within the same level or floor that your Character is currently in. Within the large compass, there may be small "In" and "Out" buttons that are present on the right hand side, these are used very rarely and are only present when needed. The smaller, more compact compass on the left is for navigation between different levels and floors that your Character has access to, present namely in the Mall at this time. How to leave an area and/or interact with the area you are in There have been quite a few different people asking how to navigate away from a particular area in the game. While difficult to find out, this is quite simple in reality. Above the small, compact compass on the left is the name of the area that your Character is currently in. Next to the name of the area is a small green box, you can double-click or right click to interact and choose the option that you want. 'The large green box' There is a large green box in the middle of the lower half of the game screen. By double-clicking or right clicking within this box will allow you to get detailed information about your Character. There is the Examine button, which details your character at a quick glance. The Status button, which drops down to give you detailed information about different aspects of your character. The Status button includes Vitals, Appearance, Skills & Sexuality (Femininity and Inhibitions are also included), Trait Details, and Sexual Trait details. 'Interacting with objects, people, and items in the inventory' The right half of the bottom of the screen is dominated by three areas, Objects, People, and the Character's Inventory. The Objects and People are dependent on where your Character currently is and what's happening around them. The Character Inventory is dependent on what the character currently has on them at that time. In order to have your Character interact with anything within the Objects, People, or Character Inventory areas, you either double-click or right click on the desired object, person or item and choose the command that you wish to use. For more information pertaining to the game, and a walkthrough of the Introduction - Please see Starting a New Character. 'Saving Games' 'QuickSave and QuickLoad' *The hotkey for QuickSave is F8 and the hotkey for QuickLoad is F9. *Sometimes the QuickSave and QuickLoad doesn't trigger, due to focus problems. The best way to ensure it always trigger on demand is to click on the main text window first and then QuickSave or QuickLoad. *QuickSaves are saved to "%userprofile%\AppData\Roaming\Rags\QuickSave.rsv" (Windows Vista/7). *Whenever you QuickSave, the previous QuickSave is renamed to "QuickSave.rsv.bak". Thus if you had accidentally QuickSaved, you can delete the current "QuickSave.rsv" and rename the previous "QuickSave.rsv.bak" to "QuickSave.rsv" and resume from there. 'Migrating Save Games' *Since Cursed Rebuild 9-28 was updated to use the new RAGS 2.2.10 engine, save games should now be compatible between the newer versions. *For Cursed Rebuild 9-26 and older, save games were incompatible between the different versions. **Save game migration steps that DO NOT WORK: ***Deleting the previous version of "Cursed Rebuild *.rag", then load your latest save game, and then point it to the newer version of "Cursed Rebuild *.rag". While this may appear to work, the new features, changes, items and events in the newer version will not be available to you. **Save game migration steps that partially work: ***In your old game, use the "testing item" to "Export State" to an RXP file, and then start a new game and use the "testing item" to "Import State" from that RXP file. Support for this feature is incomplete, certain stats and items that are not on your character are not exported and will be lost. Eg: magic skills, transformations, HDTV, computer, etc. Your game will resume from the date you had exported on. ***Same as the above, but much more complicated. In the new game, first "Export State", then modify most of the contents to mirror your old RXP state. This will allow you to resume your game with the same limitations as the above, but from near the beginning of the game. Unfortunately editing the RXP file can be daunting for beginners as there are a lot of binary symbols and some of the symbols need to be modified in order to accept different values. Category:How to play on a Mac?